


You can be king again

by FanFicReader01



Series: Crazyverse [2]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: King - Freeform, Songfic, Spoilers for the ending, character study sort of, oneshot to Crazy crazy crazy!, slight mention of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful song King by Lauren Aquilina





	You can be king again

**_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_ **

**_Have you gone blind?_ **

****

****

Olli is sitting in his trailer. He is only a boy of sixteen but he just witnessed the first public execution in his life. An execution ordered by _his_ father, the Director. He made this execution happen.

It already made the boy sick to think his father would consider to do something like that.

But to _see_ it with his both eyes, to stand in the _front row_ when it really happened, that made Olli faint.

And now he is sitting in his trailer, crawled up against a wall.

His body is still trembling in shock. The first tears have dried already but new tears keep his cheeks wet.

 

The son of the Director wonders if the other “Normal Ones” know about this. He is sure there must be some of them who know about the cruelties of the Aftershows and the After-aftershows.

Why don’t they do anything about it?

Why do they keep their eyes closed as if nothing horrible is going on?

Which leads to another question in the young guy’s mind: why did _he_ not do anything about it?

Is it because he’s afraid of his father?

Is it because his father told them the “Aftershow-performers” are Freaks? Freaks who are unworthy of love, sympathy or the slightest human right?

Maybe it’s because Olli is merely a boy of sixteen. A guy his age shouldn’t be concerned about the world around him. It’s not his task to carry the weight of everything on his shoulders.

 It’s better for him to be blind.

It would be so much easier to just ignore the pain, to not see the damage, to be blind _on purpose_ , but Olli simply can’t ignore it.

Because the son of the Director is not like his father. He doesn’t _want_ to be. He tries his best to _not_ be like the man he has to call “father”.

Olli knows about the suffering, the humiliation and what not. He knows about it all and he wishes he could put an end to it. But how?

 He’s only a boy of sixteen.

 

But at the moment, Olli isn’t numbed by self-doubt and hatred for he is still traumatized by the very recent execution. He is sure there are some splatters of blood on his face and clothes but he didn’t dare to look at himself in the mirror as soon as he woke up in his trailer.

Olli doesn’t need to look at himself when he can _feel_ the evidence stick to him. The gruesome reminder he was at the execution and didn’t do anything about it.

 Maybe because he is only a boy of sixteen years old.

 

\--

 

Marko is running down a non-existent path in the woods. Where should he go to? He swears he saw pamphlets of  the circus hanging around the whole city. So what happened to the circus? Where is it?

Marko needs to find it. The circus promised some kind of future for people who are “special”. People who are different. And Marko is sure he is different.

He knows he is _so_ special, his own parents can’t handle, contain him. He is a terrible force of nature.

Actually, he’s not alone. His two brothers, also sixteen, are with him. They accompany him. They guide him. They tell him what to do, what to say, how to act.

Not always, though. Most of the time he is arguing with them.

Most people can’t see his brothers because they reside in his head. It all happens in the mind: that arguing. But it outs itself in Marko’s behaviour and in his eyes.

He even has different coloured eyes. One dark, brown eye. It’s Jeremiah’s eye in fact.

The other, cold and blue eye belongs to his other tripling brother: Hamartia.

 

Jeremiah, the peaceful brother. He is almost like Marko’s guardian angel. His peacekeeper. The good and gentle side of life. It’s of course not surprising that his name means “exalted of God”.

Hamartia, on the other side is the chaotic other brother of Marko. He’s like a trickster, a devil on Marko’s shoulder. He is the “flaw”, the “error” of the chain.

He is violent, angry and selfish. With him, Marko has the fiercest of argues and even physical fights that only leave Marko harmed.

 

Their parents do not understand the brothers. They think Marko is crazy.

‘If our parents can’t help us, then we’ll look for help ourselves’, Marko once stated.

And that’s why he is looking for the circus. He has already tried a various number of doctors but no one believed him.  

 

Little did Marko know he wasn’t knocking on the door of his salvation. He doesn’t know he is actually knocking on the devil’s door, signing up for even more suffering.

Poor Marko, he’s only a boy of sixteen years old.

 

**_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_ **

**_Glass half empty, glass half full_ **

**_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_ **

**_Count your blessings not your flaws_ **

Olli should be glad with his life.

Every day, he has three decent meals. Every night he can sleep with a roof underneath his head.

He doesn’t have to be afraid to catch a cold. He doesn’t have to be afraid he won’t make it another day because he has it all.

But how can he be happy with everything, when literally a few meters away from him, there are people who have nothing?

He can’t sleep properly because of it. During the day, he witnesses the brutalities inflicted on those he calls the “Odd Ones”.

During night, the lamenting voices haunt his dreams and still youthful mind.

 

\--

 

Marko often complains about his new life inside a cage. But he should be glad he isn’t stuck with the other Freaks. Other Freaks could instigate Hamartia. And Hamartia would start havoc.

It’s better he has a cage on his own. A damn good one.

Marko has a decent bed, an actual toilet and a sink. He should be happy about it.

But no one can provide him the happiness he needs: pure silence and privacy.

But he has none of them due to his siblings in his head and “Normal Ones” that pass his cage every now and then.

 

\--

 

‘Why are you here?’, Marko asks when he sees Olli approach.

 

‘I don’t really know’, the younger man mutters.

 

‘You’re troubled. That’s why you’ve come here, don’t you?’, Marko chuckles with one hand firmly pressed against his right eye.

 

‘Perhaps. Maybe because I’m foolish enough to think you understand me, Mar-, I mean _Saaresto_ ’, Olli corrects himself in time.

 

‘Because I hear voices in my head? Well, I’ve told you many times already, these are my actual brothers. Or maybe not. But these voices are totally _mine_. You have a different kind of voices in that head of yours’, Marko says amused. He sticks his hand between the bars and manages to poke Olli’s forehead.

 

‘But we both have voices that continue to plague us. In that way, we’re similar.’, Olli retorts. Nervously he fumbles with his fingers and his hat. ‘Whatever. I can talk to you, right?’

 

‘Sure. Sure. What’s it-’, Marko grunts as he feels someone else is waking up. Kind of relieved, he lets out a sigh when he knows it’s only Jeremiah. He blinks a few times and lets Jeremiah look into the world.

‘Hello, Olli. I’m sorry to interrupt my brother’s conversation’, he apologizes immediately.

 

‘It’s okay, I guess. Your brother, he lets you use his voice now, right?’, Olli guesses and Saaresto nods.

 

‘Would you mind sharing your thoughts with me, Jeremiah? Marko can still hear us, so…’, Jeremiah wants to be sure.

 

The son of the Director sighs. ‘It’s fine. I’m just feeling sad lately. I feel so useless and lame. I just don’t know it anymore.’ Olli has trouble keeping in his tears. Jeremiah tells him he should let them out.

 

‘You don’t have to be ashamed to cry. It’s okay to let it out from time to time. I can only imagine what the life in the circus must be like from your perspective. You’re the Director’s son. You will carry his legacy one day’, Jeremiah mutters. He looks at his feet and gives Olli some space by backing off from the bars.

 

‘I know. But I don’t want his legacy. I don’t want the misery. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to turn a blind eye to everything that’s happening here. It’s just… I don’t know what to do’, Olli snivels and quickly wipes away some visible tears. When he looks at Saaresto, the dark but calm eye of Jeremiah looks into his own blurry blue eyes.

 

‘I think I understand. A few seconds earlier, you said you felt useless. Well, let me tell you one thing: you’re not. Remember who managed to separate me and my brothers from the other “Freaks”? That was you and you alone! If it wasn’t for you, there might’ve been more chaos due to Hamartia not being able to work with the other inmates. Maybe we would’ve been killed because of the chaos he would create! Besides that, you do a lot of good things for us Freaks as well! Please, Olli, don’t cry. I, nor Marko like to see you cry’, Jeremiah tries to hush the younger man in front of him.

 

‘B-But still. I wished I could do more… I-’, Olli stutters but gets silenced by the other man.

 

‘You’ve done a lot of good things for the Freaks. You’ve given them diaries to write in so they can let out their feelings. You secretly bring them extra food at midnight. You talk with them. You talk with me and my brothers. Even with Hamartia you dare to speak! You know, the fact that you simply _exist_ is a wonderful hope for the Freaks here. You are a light shining in their darkness, Olli. Never forget that! You are needed here. You are the proof not all “Normal Ones” turn us the cold shoulder!’

 

As Jeremiah keeps rambling on, Olli feels that his heart becomes a little bit lighter.

Maybe that good and friendly brother of Marko’s right.  

At the moment, he has done everything he could to make life easier for the Odd Ones. Suddenly Jeremiah gestures Olli to come closer again.

When he does, Jeremiah takes Olli’s hands in his own. They’re surprisingly warm.

 

‘These little gestures? These subtle smiles you give us? They mean the world to us. Sometimes it’s these little things that make our world a brighter, happier place. In a dark world like this, you must hold onto those little things. Enjoy them, cherish them with all you’ve got. After all, that’s what makes this world bearable.’

 

Olli smiles and tries to remember those words.

\--

 

In some moments of chaos, of being torn in-between his brothers, Marko finds some serenity.

He gets the full control of his body again and he’s grateful for that. It makes him remind him who he truly is.

He is Marko Saaresto and this body he possesses, is his and his alone. It doesn’t belong to anybody else. It doesn’t’ belong to the Circus. It doesn’t belong to Jeremiah or Hamartia.

It only belongs to him.

He really treasures the few moments he has with only himself in his mind.

****

 

**_You don't get what all this is about_ **

**_You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_ **

**_You've got that young blood, set it free_ **

 

Olli has never deemed himself to be strong enough to take that step.

To take that _one_ brave step to set them free. To end the madness.

The one time he did try, he failed. He failed miserably hard and it has scarred him ever since.  
It has made him unable to ever try and take action again. Olli doesn’t want more people to die because of his own stupid mistakes.

 

But on the other side of his troubled mind, he still has the fire inside him.

The fire that keeps burning even in the darkest, most desperate moments of his life.

The fire that tells him to keep going, to keep fighting even if it means fighting against something that’s so much bigger than him.

As long as the fire burns I can’t allow myself to give up, Olli thinks.

 

**_There's method in my madness_ **

**_There's no logic in your sadness_ **

**_You don't gain a single thing from misery_ **

**_Take it from me_ **

 

Marko has been thinking about it a lot. To escape this wretched place.

But for him to be able to do that, he needs to be sane again. And to be sane, he must get rid of his brothers.

Luck is with him, when he finds out he can shut his brothers up for a few minutes if he damages his own head. It hurts but then there’s silence in his mind at least.

 

The moment Olli announces his plan for a definitive escape, Marko has made his decision. While his brothers are arguing once more, Marko takes that opportunity to think for himself.

And in the middle of the madness, when his brothers aren’t listening to him, Marko decides to betray them.

 

 

**_You've got it all_ **

**_You lost your mind in the sound_ **

**_There's so much more_ **

**_You can reclaim your crown_ **

**_You're in control_ **

**_Rid of the monsters inside your head_ **

**_Put all your faults to bed_ **

**_You can be king_ **

 

But things _do_ change.

Three years after the final newbie joined the Circus, people start to rebel.

Freaks snap and break and it leads to one culmination point: an execution. It’s the fourth execution.

And Olli can’t let it happen anymore.

The execution stokes up the slowly extinguishing fire inside his heart.

It makes the fire burn so fiercely, it goes out of its boundaries. The fire spreads throughout the young man’s body. It burns his arms, his legs, his head, everything.

 The fire doesn’t make Olli braver, though.

Because the man, who was once a boy of sixteen, already possesses so much bravery.

The fire simply shows him how to unleash his hidden inner strength.

 

****

**_You've got it all_ **

**_You lost your mind in the sound_ **

**_There's so much more_ **

**_You can reclaim your crown_ **

**_You're in control_ **

**_Rid of the monsters inside your head_ **

**_Put all your faults to bed_ **

**_You can be king again_ **

****

****

Marko has managed to reclaim his life.

He has regained his body and his thoughts and mind all by himself.

To kill his brothers had seemed to be so impossible in the past but now he did it anyway.

The risk of killing himself in the process was so big but Marko had already decided he would either die with them, or live without them.  

There would be no in-between.

 

And here he is.

Marko Saaresto without his crazy brothers.

Marko Saaresto, the madman, who has found his own darn cure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little oneshot has given you a bit more perspective on the characters Marko and Olli from the Crazyverse :')


End file.
